A Twist of Time
by Browneyedreamer
Summary: Penelope learned about Sweeney through her history class. Who would have guessed that a horrible accident would send her spiraling through time and space to meet the demon barber herself? More importatly will she want to return to her time? RandR plz!
1. Once Upon A Car Accident

**Hey you guys, I was just watching Sweeney and this idea sort of popped into my head. Anywho I hope you all like it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured in the movie/play.**

**Rated T for language and adult situations.**

**Story notes- Penelope's nickname is spelt 'Nele although is pronounced as _Nel-ee_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Car Accident...**

" Mr. Sweeney was, undoubtedly, one of the most horrific murderers of his time. Taking place among those such as Jack the Ripper..."

My mind wandered away from the boring lesson my history teacher so desperately tried to captivate our attention with. I tried to refocus my mind on the lecture as I glanced down at the picture in my textbook. It showed the profile of a man, with wild black hair sticking in every direction. A striking white streak swiping down a front section of his hair, his skin white and smooth as marble. Dark eyes glared out from heavy brows while his mouth tugged into a thin line.

" He's kinda hot huh?" A voice whispered in my ear with a giggle.

I turned my attention to my best friend as I gave her a pointed look before rolling my eyes. This is only caused her green eyes to sparkle with mischief as she giggled.

" I swear Sam, you have to be the biggest flirt ever." I muttered with a smirk.

" Am not!" Samantha stated, crossing her arms defensively.

" Sure you aren't and Dumbledore isn't gay." I teased.

" Your so weird." Sam laughed, forgetting her anger.

" This coming from the girl who wouldn't mind sleeping with a serial killer?" I questioned, my smirk breaking out into a mocking smile.

" Excuse me ladies," Our teacher interrupted with a glare. " would you like to share with the rest of us, that is which so amusing."

" We just thought it amusing no one ever found out who Mr. Sweeney was." I lied smoothly. Knowing from glancing at a paragraph, that there were no records of a birth in that time under the name Sweeney Todd.

" Since there are no official records, many believed that the name Sweeney Todd was an alias..." The teacher continued, irritated that I had a reasonable response.

" I don't know how you do that." Sam whispered, once our teacher's back was turned.

" Do what?" I questioned, keeping my eyes ahead of me.

" Make up a lie like that, right on the spot." She answered in an exasperated tone. " What's more is that they make perfect sense."

" I'm not in theatre for nothing." I replied, glancing my plain brown eyes at her.

" It comes much too naturally for it to be practiced acting." Sam responded, sending me a wink.

" I'll take that as a compliment." I answered with an over dramatic sniff, sticking my nose in the air.

We soon broke out into laughter once more before instantly silencing ourselves. Catching a warning glare from out frustrated history teacher. I then decided to behave as I tried to do my best from keeping my mind from wandering away from the lesson. After what seemed like an eternity the lesson of Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of London was cut short with the ring of the school bell. I then made my way out of the class, all traces of Sweeney Todd erased from my minmd. Not knowing that it would prove to be a huge mistake.

The day dragged on before the final school bell rang, ending me of torture called high school. Students piled out into the bitter England air as gloves were pushed on numb fingers and scarfs wrapped around knecks. I wrapped my plum colored coat around my long sleeved shirt and jeans, securing it by knotting the sash at my waist. Instantly my hands fished in my coat pockets before closing around a familiar square peice of technology.

Music blared through my headphones as I winced and turned the volume down of my Ipod. I then looked up at the street seperating me from the entrance to the tube, cars whizzing by at dangerously fast speeds. I walked forward towards the cross marks before the strap of my tote bag suddenly slipped off of my shoulder. I watched in defeat as my books were strewn across the wet sidewalk, some kicked around by the passing people.

" Great." I sighed, picking up the two closest books.

" You should really get a book bag." A familiar voice spoke next to me.

Yanking my headphones out, I looked into the amused blue eyes of none other than Albert Hunnington; a.k.a, my ex-boyfriend. Needless to say that the air suddenly seemed tense from the proximity our faces.

" Yea." I mumbled lamely, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

" So, erm, how are you." He questioned, running his hand through his black hair.

'Pretty good, considering you tore my heart out and traded it for another girls.' I thought bitterly.

" Fine." I replied through clenched teeth.

" You don't sound fine." Albert whispered sadly, handing me another book.

" Since when do you care?" I snapped, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

" Penelope!" Albert called, using my full name.

Which I hated beyond belief.

" What!?" I yelped, thoroughly pissed off.

He pointed a finger down by my shoes only to see my history book laying sprawled out on the wet ground. I sighed and picked up the worn copy as the book fell open in my hands. It must've been coincidence by the way the book fell open to the exact same page that I had studied earlier that day. There on the paged smudged with dirt, was Sweeney Todd; glaring back at me as if I dropped his picture on the ground purposely. With a shake of my head I continued on, wiping as much dirt as I could away from the open pages.

" Penelope!" I heard once again.

" What now Al!?" I yelled, stopping in the middle of the street.

We both froze at the name that I hadn't called him since we were together, not paying attention to the approaching traffic. Wordlessly Albert broke out into a smile as he raised my math book in his hand and waved it towards me. With another heavy sigh I made my way back to the side walk, although was stopped once again by the sound of a horn.

A horn coming from a rapidly approaching car.

Within a split second all I could register was looking from Albert's horrified expression and headlights. Instinctively I put my text book in front of me, hiding behind Sweeney's dirty picture. Although that didn't stop the car from slamming into my much smaller body. I couldn't help but give out a scream as the car connected with my midsection, knocking away my breath. My scream was cut short as my lungs constricted in pain, tears instantly springing into my eyes. Sounds of tires skidding to a stop rang in my ears as I was thrown into the air, soon falling back down to the ground. I felt my body land on my right arm as my body skidded across the rough pavement, feeling it grind at my cheek and tear at my clothes. I supposed that's what it's like to be put through a cheese grater, while my body finally slammed to an abrupt stop.

Pain paralyzed me as my body instantly started to shut down. As I saw the gray clouds of London dimming into a dark abyss. My eyes slid shut while sounds once again bombarded my ears. Although they only caused my head to ache more, if possible, from the jumbled noises. There was the sound of cars slamming into one another, metal scraping against metal. Sounds of horrified screams of bystanders, a faint sound of a siren approaching. I could feel my last few moments of conciousness slipping away from me, before a sound louder than all the others caught paralyzed attention.

" Penelope!? Oh God Penelope!" Came an anguished voiced.

'Albert?' I tried to speak... no use.

" Please, 'Nele." He pleaded using my nickname, sobs tumbling from his mouth. " Please don't die."

Suddenly a fell into darkness, too late to promise him I wouldn't.

Never expecting to wake up.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be much longer I promise! (Gets Mrs Lovett ready for cue)**

**Hoped you like chapter 1! Review please!**


	2. No Place Like London

**Hey you guys! Thanks soo much for all the wonderful reviews! :D I hope you like chapter 2!! (oh and if you like I Am Legend go check out my other story, This Is Her Legend.) Oh and so so sorry for not updating in a while, I moved and I just got my computer set up!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of **the** Sweeney Todd characters.**

**Rated T for language and adult situations.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's No Place Like London**

Slowly my mind started to turn on as I regained consciousness. My first sense that I received instantly was my hearing and the worst part, is that I could hear nothing at all. I strained my ears as the soft muffled sounds became clearer and louder. There were sounds of far away shouting and indecipherable conversations. The next was the sounds of wheels turning against, on what seemed to sound like, cobbled stones. With the sound of horses prancing against the same stone, it sounded as though an old movie would. I couldn't help but wince at a sudden wail cutting through the air, a woman crying for a shilling.

_' Okay, it's an old movie in sorround sound.' _I thought bitterly.

Before I even had the strength to open my eyelids to see if my vision had returned, my body decided to remind me of another familiar feeling; pain. Immense and utter pain. A groan grumbled in the back of my throat as I felt my body flame up with intense sharp pains. I couldn't pinpoint any specific area because my whole body seemed to be in some sort of discomfort.

" Look wa' we've got 'ere boys!" A deep voice caught my attention.

There were sounds of heavy footsteps coming near me. Soon I could sense the presence of a group of people, instantly I felt relieved. Knowing that any sensible person would help me or at least send me to the hospital.

" Wha' is she dressed in?" A voice of a young boy sounded.

I couldn't believe it! I'm lying here in pain and these people are discussing my choice of wardrobe? What kind of sick reality did I land myself into? These questions only seemed to cause my head to pound more fiercely. I decided to give up on reason and try to make some communication with these strange people. A weird gurgling sound sputtered from my mouth as I tried my hardest to force my eyelids open.

" Quick she's wakin' up! Get whatever she has an' lets get of 'ere!" The deeper voice announced.

Shock paralyzed me as I felt hands reaching themselves deep into my pockets. They even had the audacity to open my jacket and check my wrists, neck, and ears for any sort of jewelry. I don't even want to relive the horror when they shamelessly checked my front jean pockets. My body's reaction finally kicked in as I suddenly found use of my vocal cords.

" Stop." I yelped pathetically, my voice cracking with pain.

My eyelids finally fluttered open as I found my peering into the face of a dirty man. He gave me a grimace, his yellow disfigured teeth sticking out of his cracked lips.

" Come on boys, she's worthless." He spat, his breath assaulting my face.

The smell of decaying teeth and rotting food hit me full force as the man pulled away. My eyes watered as I blinked away the tears the smell had caused, while the group of men left me. I didn't give myself to process what had just happened as I decided to focus on my surroundings. My eyes instantly looked heavenward into the same gray sky of London. Although it ran like a narrow river between the tops of two black, dirty buildings. I then shifted my vision to the left only to see a stone wall. Quickly I looked to the right only too see a bustling street, full of life and people. Although I realized just how long the pathway was between the buildings to get to civilization; I was alone in an alleyway.

The fear of death from rotting away in an alleyway became a reality as my body went into survival mode. Ignoring the pain that had seared to life once again, I turned to my right. I propped myself up onto my elbow as I forced all of my energy into supporting my upper body. Once I was up I then grimaced while lifting the weight of my heavy head, my next task was focusing my eyes. I peered into the distance while I watched as people in period clothing either strolled by mindlessly or rolled by in carts or wagons pulled by horses.

I took a moment to process the scene, not believing what was in front of me. My pain reminded me that I didn't have the luxury of finding what reality was as I focused on getting myself noticed; trying to find anyone who would help me. I doubt I could have the energy or needs to tend to my wounds in this disgusting place.

" He-elp." My voice cracked.

I quickly cleared my throat, while the people ignored me.

" Help!" I gasped, finally getting to at least my inside-voice.

Few heads turned but as they surveyed me they only scoffed. I couldn't believe it, I know that London isn't the friendliest city but people still care for others who's health is endangered.

" HELP!" I yelled, pushing my voice to its extant.

More people turned their heads but I received the same treatment of the previous crowd. I gasped aloud, frustrated and frightened. When all of the sudden, a blond mop of hair emerged from the crowed. I looked to see a boy, no more than twelve, walking towards me in dirty and torn pants, button down shirt and a hand-me-down waistcoat.

" Miss, are you alright?" His voice squeaked.

" Please, I need-" I stopped, gasping as a sharp pain ran up my spine. " - Need to get to a hospital."

The boy peered at me confusion written all over his face. He then surveyed me as the others did before drawing his own conclusion on what I was trying to say.

" S'ry Miss, but ain't no doctor goin' to even look at you wif' out a lot of money." He answered in a heavy accent, his poor speech evidence of lack of schooling.

Wordlessly I reached into my back pocket, thankful that the bandits didn't think to search there. Before producing a five pound note, the Queen's face staring proudly from the paper. The blond boy looked at me with the same confusion as before before taking it from my shaking fingers. He slowly inspected the money as he rubbed it between his fingers and turned it over, surveying it from every angle possible. He held it back to me with a sad frown.

" That's not gonna do you no good either, miss." He replied softly, while I took the useless currency and tucked it in my coat.

" C-Can you help me get out of here at least?" I sighed hopelessly, using all my strength to keep myself from falling back down to the muddied ground.

" Well I suppose I can at least get you cleaned up, although we'd have to stash you from Mussier Pirelli." He muttered to himself, rubbing a grubby hand at the base of his equally dirtied neck.

I felt all my strength leave me as my arms gave out from underneath my body. Soon I came crashing to the ground as I lay there, wallowing in my hopeless situation. The boy peered at my with sad brown eyes for a moment before he seemed to make a decision.

" Come on Miss."

I looked up to see the boy gingerly gripping my left arm, helping me into a sitting position. Once I was upright he swung my arm around his neck as I used all my energy to stand up. After only a moment of standing I felt my knees starting to shake as I leaned on the boy below me. I heard a grunt of discomfort as he took the bulk of my weight, sending a wave of guilt through me.

" Sorry," I whispered.

" I's alright." He mumbled, now taking on the task of helping me to walk.

" Thanks for helping me..." I trailed off, waiting for a name.

" It's Tobby, miss." He answered as we finally stepped out onto the London streets. " And you?"

I was momentarily distracted from the question as my senses were bombarded with the busy street. The sound of carts rolling by thundered in my ears, while I tried to block out the people's constant chatter. I looked ahead of me at the uneven, rough brick pavement, grimacing. Although my grimace was nothing compared to the looks of confusion and shock of those that stood around me. I followed their line of vision to see them staring at my attire, my jeans especially. I suppose I did stick out like a sore thumb from the refined petticoat-ed women.

Although Toby did not seem to pay any mind to it as he helped me hobble down cobbled stone. I walked along using my good foot as I tried to ignore the random spams of pain that my body supplied. Only after a cough from the young boy beside me, I realized that he was awaiting an answer.

" Penelope." I spat out after another tremor of pain shot up my back. " Penelope Rossen."

I couldn't sworn I heard a giggle from under the mop of blond hair.

" Call me 'Nele if you'd like." I quickly defended.

" Yes miss." He answered, trudging along.

The sun was already starting to set by the time Toby had reached our destination. I looked as we stopped on a dark, dirtied street which had a faint smell of urine and stale alcohol. I looked around the dodgy neighborhood wearily, unconsciously pulling Toby closer to me. The boy sent me an amused smile although let me retain my hold on him.

" Mussier Pirelli stays in the pub for the nights." Toby informed me, pointing to a small tavern across the way.

I didn't have to guess why as sounds of shouting, laughter and music spilled out into the street. The smell hit me with a wave of nausea as a drunk man stumbled out and collapsed onto the street. One of the many prostitutes leaning against the wall shamelessly stuck her hand in his pant pockets before producing a coin purse. She flipped her blond curls as she swung the coin purse around by its strings, swaying her hips as she sashayed back to her group.

" Looks like we're havin' a dinner tonight, ladies!" She yelled merrily, earning a laugh from her companions.

She then stuck the purse down the front of her dress before replacing her previous spot on the wall. My eyes widen in shock, watching another girl dressed in the same provocative manner with dark hair twisted into a messy bun and blue eyes approached the blond. She then started whispering into her ear as she trailed her hand down the front of the blonde's dress. The blond started to giggle at whatever was being whispered while the other slowly removed the coin purse.

" We can't be staying there!?" I questioned, drawing Toby's attention away from the scene.

" If only we were so lucky Miss 'Nele." He answered, before his eyes took a far away look. " A warm fire, a nice bed, clean clothes."

His statement did not give me any comfort.

" Then where are we staying?" I questioned wearily, my body begging for rest.

Toby pointed to what looked like a wagon, stationed near an unoccupied allyway. He wordlessly started walking as I trudged along with him, somewhat relieved that we didn't have to go into the tavern. We finally approached the wagon, as I observed the painting on the sides. Meant to advertise some sort of barber and his 'miracle elixir.'

" This is Mussier Pirelli's stage for when he does business in the town square by the market. It folds out into a stage you see, if you lift that lever just there. Although since he says that he can't afford to get me a room, I usually sleep here for the night." Toby explained.

" Mhmmm." I replied tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

Toby removed my arm from him as he set me down against the back of the wagon. He sent me a quick smile as he climbed up the ledge and peeked through one of the flaps.

" All clear!" He said happily, rolling the flap up completely.

_' All clear? What does that mean?" _I questioned myself, trying to find a logical answer.

" Sometimes we'll get a beggar or two trying to stash 'ere for the night." Toby explained at my perplexed look. " Couldn't have a lady like you thrown in wif one of 'em now, could I?"

I couldn't stop the bitter laugh that tumbled out of my mouth.

" Your sweet kid, but I don't feel like much of a lady." I answered, observing my dirty appearance.

Toby's eyebrows furrowed as he wordlessly pulled me up into the wagon. After a few grunts of pain I was finally in the wooden contraption as I fell down on a pile of musty blankets. Toby then got out a small lantern as it provided a small amount of light and heat from the cold night.

" Well you look like a lady to me, miss." Toby continued, his voice growing more confident with each word. " And I ain't no kid either, I'll be a full grown man in a few years!"

" Of course." I replied, using quite a bit of energy to not smile.

" Besides, once I save enough money, I'm outta 'ere." Toby started while scuffling around the wagon and getting out a basin of water and a wash cloth. " I figure I'd get out of town, you know, go somewhere nice and quite. Like the countryside!"

" That sounds good to me." I replied softly, feeling my eyes slide shut.

Before I knew it I had used the blankets as a makeshift bed as I lay down on the uncomfortable surface. Too tired to be picky and in too much pain to move. I felt something cold touch my forehead as I jumped back in surprise, my eyes flying open. I looked into the brown eyes of my companion, while he sent me a troubled smile.

" Just wiping the blood from your forehead." He explained, waving the cloth in front of my face.

" Oh, okay." I mumbled, my eyes begging to close once more.

I fell back into a zombie like state as I felt the washcloth brush against my skin in slow strokes. Soon I was shivering as the cold seemed to seep into my stiff muscles. My teeth started to chatter before I felt something drape itself over my body. I pried my eyes open only to see my little host covering me with a blanket.

" Thanks." I whispered, my eyes sliding shut once last time.

I pulled the blanket closer to me, wondering if Toby had a blanket to cover up with for the cold night. Although this was my last conscious thought for in all honesty, I was much to tired and selfish to care.

" Welcome, night Miss 'Nele."

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was really boring but I usually need a boring one before my really good chapters! And I know I promised to have Mrs. Lovett in this chapter but it just didn't work out the way but I promise she will make her entrance in the next chapter or the Fourth! Anywho Leave a review, they usually speed up the writing process!! **

**Browneyedreamer**


End file.
